1912
by MovieMoments
Summary: A Twilight take on the events during the maiden voyage of the Titanic. All Human, Slightly Out Of Character. To clear this part up...Of a British perspective, and dismally appalling. Lmao.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey g****uys! Just a quick heads up that this is another scarily bad (not to mention ****short****) story. For reasons that I'm not going to go into, this had to be written. I am by no means happy with it so please just consider it another space filler up until I write something half way decent. A lot of stuff had to happen in a very short time, so this was the best that could be done in the time frame. On word, this story came to a total of 21 pages and the limit that I was supposed to write was between three to five pages. Oops! But ah well…It's done right? I'm going to take mercy on you guys and stop rambling. It's the least I could do with what your about to read! Oh and please review even to tell me how suckish it all is.**

**Best of wishes,**

**MovieMoments.**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

1912

Edwards's Point of View

The unsinkable. The magnificent. The Titanic.

Incredible in her size, beautiful in her build. From the coverage the press gave her and the attention she holds in the public eye, The Titanic had a lot of expectations to meet up with. In fact, Captain Smith had decided that this ship would mark his career. He would retire after he completed The Titanic's maiden voyage.

I walked forward to see the ship so many already praise, letting the sea salt wind run freely through my already travel tousled bronze hair.

My brothers took their places on either of my sides, their expressions mirroring mine in shock and awe, I'm sure. Emmett and Jasper had come along with me, dragging their significant others along with them, kicking and screaming. Figuratively, of course.

Rosalie gave out a prolonged sigh from behind us, part disgruntled and part exasperated.

"Tell me again Emmett, why are you taking me out here? All the ships look the same, and it's not like we can't all go to America at any time we wish. This ship is only larger than the others. I will _never_ understand the adoration and fascination that you three boys devote to any type of engineering."

Her spoilt tone irritated me to no end. Rosalie was tall, sun-ray blonde and stereotypically beautiful. She even has the sky blue eyes that belonged to the summer's day, for heaven's sake. The problem was that she knew how her hour glass form captures the attention of all in whichever room she happens to be in. The men look up at her in longing while the women are consumed with jealousy. It is rare for anyone not to fall for her apparent charms and appearance. The only times that they do not work, are when they are being used on a couple who are irrevocably and perfectly in love, and for some strange reason – myself. If Rose wanted something, Rose got it. No matter how big or small. She was almost always so very vain and conceited. But don't get me wrong, during the small periods of time when she is a real human being and not some kind of porcelain doll, she is a great person to be around. But for the most time, her pride gets in the way. This just happens to be her problem now. She has nothing personally against the "Ship of Dreams", she just hasn't gotten her own way for once.

Emmett actually looked offended for the ship. He took this sort of thing very seriously, and he takes personally any negative comments towards what has captured his mind and time. I was quite sure that the only reason that Rosalie was not on his hit-list right now, was that my overly muscled, six foot brother, with such a menacing exterior, was just so madly in love. Even when she wasn't even in the same building and he was just thinking of her, his dark eyes would lighten a shade and the tightness around them would disappear altogether, next would came the faint joyous smile that would radiate sincerity and love. When you compare the current Emmett to his pre-osalie state you would have to be blind not to see the difference in him. Although it has always been in Emmett's nature to be light hearted and seen the funny side of any situation, now he was a man with the look about him of having everything he always wanted and more. He now glows with his mirth and has a care free buoyancy in his step. It was almost painful to look at if you are not in that relationship or in a relationship with anyone come to think of it. I didn't personally believe in love, well, not for myself anyway. I had never done something to deserve it.

Both my brothers however were caught up in it and had to desire to be relinquished from its hold.

"Rosie, sweetheart! This ship is history in the making and we are fortunate enough in our lives to be travelling upon her maiden voyage. This is a time to be celebrated. The media are doing that already and she hasn't even left South Hampton yet. Just wait until we reach New York! I dare say that the reporters may even wish to speak with you when we dock. They would adore being in the presence of an angel and here the soft music falling from her rose petal lips. How they would fight for the chance to interview you!"

Oh lord, my brother is such a sentimentalist nowadays. However, his flattery seemed to have the desired effect. She smiled up at Em, towards the ship, and back to her fiancée's face once more. She just replied with a simple-

"Of course. We can't leave The Titanic waiting now can we? Let's board."

I turned towards my brother and sister in law, rolling my eyes at the couple's behaviour. Alice had to turn into Jasper's embrace to try and hide her silently giggling, quivering form, while Jasper had to bury his face in her short black hair so that Em and Rose would not see his smirk.

In a group, we walked into the first class entrance. We were lead by Emmett and Rosalie, and they were closely followed by Jasper and Alice. Leaving me at the back, partner less.

I hadn't even wanted to come in the first place. The vessel to me was mere curiosity. No, my Father and Mother for all intensive purposes had wanted me to come. Carlisle (my 'parents' hated the formality of terms such as Mother and Father, or in my case, Aunt and Uncle) claimed that I spent far too much of my time studying medicine with the aim of following in Carlisle's footsteps to become a leading doctor in the medical world like himself, and not spending enough time relaxing and enjoying life while I was young and had the opportunities. Esme had of course agreed with him whole heartedly. They thought in perfect synchronisation with each other. It was unheard of for them to disagree on anything. It was quite sweet really.

Shaking my head and opening my eyes, which I had not realised that I had let close, I saw a grand and perfectly elegant room. My eyes wandered, taking in the sights that surrounded. Everything was, well…_beautiful_.

Most apparently, no expense had been spared to create this lavish sight. The walls were all rich oak panelling, and every few yards a large window would appear so that you could lose yourself in the sight of such a vast ocean. It is probably the only time that man ever feels small in our ever shrinking world. We British already have the control over much of the world; our greed compels us to stake a claim of the sea also.

I looked about myself again, drinking in every detail. If nothing, I am observant and have a great appreciation to beauty and grandeur such as this. I let my gaze finally rest upon a form sitting on a burgundy, large and what looked to be stiff armchair. She was pale; her skin was the exact same shade as cream. She glowed softly in a room that could not compare to her grandeur. Her soft brown curls bounced as she looked up, as if sensing my gaze fixated on her. Her deep chocolate eyes locked onto mine, I felt the corners of my lips raise in a smile as her cheeks were coloured with a delicate pink hue.

I was broken from my trance as Alice approached me with my room key.

"Your luggage should already be in your room. It would be best to unpack now and set out your evening attire. We expect to see you at the captain's dinner that he has invited us to. That gives you about two hours. See you then."

With that the bubbly pixie girl reattached herself to her love's arm. I looked down to where the girl was before, but she had left. Muttering about Alice's timing under my breath, I left in search for my room.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Father escorted me back to my room, mentioning something about picking me up for dinner at seven o'clock. I nodded as I entered my highly decorative suite.

When I had been shown my private suite upon arrival on the RMS Titanic, I had been blown away with the standard of my rooms.

They had a light colour scheme with striking colours acting as detail. My favourite room by far was the master bedroom with walls of alabaster white and an intricate midnight blue design that was so detailed it looked as if it had been done by hand with a calligraphy pen.

The furniture complemented the room well with a honey shaded wooden bed, chair, vanity and closet. The deep blue shades were spread out across the room. It was seen in the fabric of the chair and quilt of the bed.

_This was to be my escape though out the voyage_. I thought with an almost silent sigh.

Not much was processing at the current time however. I tried to distract myself, I honestly did. But no matter how much effort I put into it, my train of thoughts would always travel back to the stranger with emerald green eyes and a stare so intense that I was captured in it until he was distracted by a woman that must have been romantically involved with him or something such as that. There was not a hope that a man who looked as perfect as that was still single. As my thoughts took a more depressing turn, I contemplated how odd it actually was, that a man that was no-one to me refused to be purged from my mind.

_Oh well, it is of no consequence__._

The voice in the back of my mind tried to persuade me. Its efforts were of course to no avail.

_Father should be here soon. If I did not want a repeat of what happened last time he came in when I wasn't yet ready…_

My thoughts were trailing off. I don't think father or I turned from our mortified shade of blush for at least a month after the incident.

I'd better get prepared for all the etiquette and small talk loving people that I was sure to encounter and have to endure tonight. I shuddered at the prospect, wishing for nothing more than to be able to curl up on the sofa and read for a while. Ah, but it was not to be.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

A fist beat three times against my cherry oak door.

"Come in", I called out. Knowing full well that it was my father, Charles Swan, on the other side.

He never let me go anywhere without him by my side. Honestly, the way he watched over me so constantly. Vigilantly. It was as if he thought that if I wasn't in his sight every minute of everyday, then I would disappear. It had been years since mothers death, but he still hadn't let her go. He was over his alcohol problem however, the first few months after she had gone, he drunk himself into a stupor every night. Seeking peace and solace at the bottom of his whisky glass.

As he entered my room I thought of how much I loved my father, so very much. That is why it had hurt so much when he stumbled round in his drunken state.

Charlie extended his arm, beckoning for me to take it. We walked together in companionable silence. It was rare to find myself uncomfortable around my father. We were far too much alike for any awkward nonsense.

We arrived in a spacious room which had a large table in the middle with an over the top centre piece of flowers which allowed no choice to be able to carry a comfortable conversation with the person directly opposite of you. Many were already seated upon the spacious table. Charlie and I must have been some of the very last to arrive.

My quick analysis of the room gave me all the information that I needed to know. Posh room, rich snobs. Most would think that with my upbringing I would be thinking myself above all, and that the poor were as undeserving as the dirt beneath my overly priced shoes. But I was not like that at all. Charlie had made sure of it. His family had worked its way up in the world through the generations. I was to never forget that 'Honest work made an honest life'. Father had drilled this into me from a very young age.

He pulled out my chair for me and I murmured a 'Thanks' in his direction as I felt air swirl past my midnight blue silk evening dress as I attempted to sit down as elegantly as possible. I was never known for my grace and agility. Quite the opposite actually.

Once sat I noticed how comfortable the chair was. But of course all done by The White Star Line has to be done exceptionally. Especially with a ship such as the much awaited Titanic. The ship created by the gods themselves. I chuckled quietly to myself as I though over some of the phrases people had come up with to describe a ship that they had never even entered before.

The conversation was trivial. Completely meaningless. It was apparent almost immediately that all on this table were in awe of their own grandeur. I smiled to myself.

"The vanity which has consumed society is deplorable."

I muttered under my breath. I barely heard myself, so what I was not expecting was the man on my right to respond to the statement.

"True, true", an amused voice replied.

The man said just as quietly next to me before letting out a musical laugh. I turned to see the man. Wanting to find out who had actually agreed with me. I was stunned to discover that it was the green eyed man from before with messy brown hair that was tinged slightly with auburn.

"My name is Edward Cullen. May I ask yours?"

As I gazed up into his sparkling eyes.

"Isabella - Bella Swan."

My voice came out slightly breathless much to my embarrassment. He didn't give any outwardly signs that he saw this though. Either he didn't infact notice, or he was just a good actor.

I'm betting my money on the later solution.

"So what brings you here to the Titanic?"

He enquired. What was unusual about his question was that he didn't look like he was merely asking out of courtesy. He looked as if he actually cared about my answer, and to confuse me further, I felt as if he did. I felt that I could trust him. Absurd.

"My father wishes to visit a friends who moved to America a year or so ago. I believe that he wishes for us to move there soon also. Although he would never admit it, the memory of my mother still haunts him. I think that he wishes for a new beginning in a place which can hold no connection to her."

"That could well be the reason. Every man has his own way of dealing with loss. I am so sorry to hear of your mother's untimely death. Do not answer is you do not wish, but may I ask how it happened?"

"She was taken by an influenza of sorts. It was all very sudden."

"Again I am sorry. If it is of any consolation, I know how it feels to lose a parent. Both of mine died when I was very young, during their travels around Europe. I was taken in by my Aunt and Uncle. They became my real parents. They are very caring and compassionate people."

"You love them"

I stated. There was no question about it as I looked and saw the honest emotion playing out across his face.

"You are fortunate in the fact that you had some light is such a dark situation. You have my deepest sympathies."

"It is quite alright, it was a very long time ago now. Shall we move onto lighter topics? It would be horrible to spend your first night aboard this ship in a depressed frame of mind."

He gave me his breath taking smile that I had first witnessed near the base of the grand staircase, as we continued to talk into the night on much more buoyant subject matters this time around.

* * *

Edward was walking me back to my room. Father had left some hours ago after assuring himself that I was in capable hands. I was happily surprised that he had let me stay. After the meal we had decided to take a walk across the deck to take in some sea air.

From tonight I had learnt so much about him, in exchange for information on myself. He had come here with his cousins Emmett and Jasper along with their significant others Rosalie and Alice. I turned out that it was Alice that I had seen previously. I had to laugh at myself slightly at my jealous reactions to someone I had hardly known at the time. I had also found that he wanted to take a career in medicine. He said that it was a benefit that is father was a doctor also, but that was not the reason why he wanted to choose this profession. He said that he wanted to work with the terminally ill children because he wanted the chance to bring love and joy into their lives before the chance has gone. He believed that no one should leave this world in pain and solitude.

With ever sentence he said I could feel myself falling just that little bit harder.

_Falling?__ Am I in love with Edward Cullen?_

_Yes, Yes I am._


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's Point of View

Three days had passed since my first encounter with Bella; we had barely left each other's company since. She was all anyone could have asked for in the perfect woman and more. I love her. I knew it the moment I looked into her eyes. The only thing that worried me was that I did not know how she felt about me. I didn't even know if she knew how she felt. Confusing thoughts aside, I would tell her tonight once we were alone from my family.

I had decided that it was time that they meet her. If she loves me back then I have every intention of asking her to marry me when the time is right. I had my mother's ring with me. I never go away for any period of time without it. It would be almost as if I were leaving part of my parents' memory behind along with it. If all went well then this ring should stand for more than my parents' death, it should stand for our love.

But I am getting ahead of myself. We have only known each other a matter of days. If she were at all sane then she would go running in the opposite direction as fast as her legs would carry her and get a restraining order put against me. The only thought that made me think that I did not need to commit myself, was that when I was around her, it was as if we had known each other for years. Not mere days.

On second thoughts, maybe I should have myself seen by a doctor. There has to be a single fully trained physician aboard the ship…

I walked up along the now familiar corridor that led to the room which held my love. I swallowed as I felt a lump form in my throat at the thought of later tonight. The proposal. What if she said no? I instinctively knew that she was the only girl for me, no other would ever be able to take her place.

I stopped. Only ten paces away from where I knew she waited for me. My nerves were taking a hold of me, my breathing started to hitch toward hyperventilation.

_Deep breathes. In, and out again. In and out._

I repeated the thought and complied with the action over and over again until I felt my heart beat start to regulate.

_Do not be weak Edward. That would not help anything. If by some miracle she does agree, then you do not want her to have to suffer a life with a coward. If she says no then a piece of me will surely die, but there is no reason that she must know this._

I continued on toward her room once I was certain that my face was back to its usual colour. I tapped against her door and waited for only the few seconds that it took for her to open it. She must have been close. At the small table I guessed, reading a Jane Austen. She had divulged to me the previous night that Austen was her favourite author.

"Are you quite alright Edward? You look slightly flushed," She asked with concern.

Okay, maybe I was not yet back to normal just yet, but she did not need to know this and certainly she did not need to know why, not at the moment anyway.

"Yes, yes," I answered hurriedly as I tried to think of something to distract her with.

"Would you like to meet my family over dinner tonight? I know that Alice is dying to talk to you. She started begging me last night for the chance. I just didn't want to frighten you with her just yet. She is…erm…I don't know how to adequately describe her really. I suppose that the best word fit would be to say enthusiastic."

I could feel myself rambling and my embarrassment grow. But my expression changed to surprise as Bella nodded happily.

"I would love to. After all you have said about the couples, I feel as if I know them already."

Poor Bella, she had no idea of what she had just let herself in for when she agreed to meet with my family. Alice and Emmett especially. I will have to talk to them about not saying anything to embarrass either her or myself. I can just imagine what Em would say to try and make me squirm.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you are willing to encounter the rest of my family."

"Well, I figure that if they are at all like you then I will immediately love them just as much as I do you."

My eyes widened and my mouth opened to form a small O. Her cheeks flushed bright crimson as her words caught up with her.

"That is I mean…erm…I don't expect you to – Th-that's just how I feel…You don't h-have to…For-forget I said anything, I-I didn't say an-anything."

She stumbled and stuttered with her attempt at a salvage that she did not need. She opened her mouth to say something else but I cut her off before she had a chance to talk anymore.

"You love me?" I asked in a small disbelieving voice.

She nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, I never ever mean for anything like this to ever happen. I'm so sorry-"

She never did get to finish her confirmation and apologies as I grabbed her in a hug and spun her round the room. She giggled as I set her carefully down.

"I love you. I love you so much. You are my all, my everything."

I confessed. It was her turn to look dumbfounded this time. I moved tilted my head to her ear and started whispering.

"I loved you from the moment that I saw when I entered the ship. I realised from that moment that my life would never be the same again, and then you sat by me the first night at the evening meal. That was when I knew that we were destined to be."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me in a choke hold.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I always have and always will."

Was all she managed to say as I swept her up into my arms and headed for her door. I'm not entirely sure how, but I managed to open the door and stand in the corridor while still holding my Bella.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I love Isabella Swan with all my being and amazingly she loves me back!"

I bellowed out into the hall.

The family who were walking past and a few heads turned in our direction in surprise with my outburst that was so unlike what was expected of my class, before bursting out in a round of applause and congratulations.

I looked down at my angel and saw her burying her face in my chest in embarrassment while sending out the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen. It projected such a staggering amount of love and joy that I could not help but return it with one of my own, even if I had not wanted to return the show of affection.

We were wrapped up in our own bubble of happiness for hours. It only deflated slightly when we saw the time and I had to leave to get ready for my night with Bella and my family. I would see her again soon though, and I would ask her the question which I was so much more confidant to ask now.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

By eight o'clock I was walking down the grand staircase to meet up with the others of our late evening meal. I looked up from the carpeted stairs which I was focusing on so intently in the hope of not tripping on my way down, to see Robert surrounded by four other people that I knew by his descriptions to be his family.

Bouncing in her step slightly was the small girl with a bob of dark hair that I had seen on my first day here. Alice. At her side was the man that I had been told was her husband. His name was Jasper and he looked as if he was about twice the size of his wife whose shoulder he had placed a hand in an attempt to calm her. He had golden curls and dark blue eyes that seemed gentle and friendly. I then saw Emmett. It was obvious who he was by his size. Edward wasn't kidding when he said that it was hard to find a man to rival Emmett. I had thought that Edward was joking. Apparently not. He smiled at me and nudged Edward. He whispered something in his ear and I'm not sure that I wanted to know what he said as it earned a subtle punch in the stomach and for a faint blush to appear on Edward's face. Finally I saw Rosalie who looked up to me and gave a timid wave and smile. It was incredible to see someone who looked like her being nervous. From what Edward had said about her I was expecting to see a woman whose head was constantly tipped toward the ceiling and looking down her long nose at you.

As I reached the bottom step Edward came out to meet me but was beaten by a small flash of something dark that wrapped its arms around me. I was shocked, but only for a second. It was nice for someone to let go of their inhibitions every now and then.

"It's great to meet you."

She looked up at me with a happy expression, and then turned to her brother with a scowl.

"Finally."

I chuckled and she turned her attention back to me and released her hold from around my waist.

"My name is Alice. I am Edward's sister-in-law."

"Hello Alice. Yes, Edward's told me so much about all of you. My name is Bella and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Edward walked to my side and wrapped his arm around my side as we all started to make our way to our dining table.

Everyone was wonderful. As predicted, I loved them all.

Em had apparently taken it upon himself to tell me as many embarrassing stories about Edward as possible, earning him glares every time from the man I love. I had tears running down my face as I laughed. That was until Em discovered my quick blushes and decided to have a bit of fun with that as well. I was going to be beet red by the time the meal was finished.

Rosalie, or Rose as I later discovered she preferred to be called, turned out to be a really good friend to have. I was sitting next to her when the waiter came and asked for our orders. He shamelessly started to flirt with us both.

"Do you think it was fate that brought me over here to meet?"

"No. It's just your job and it was my bad luck," Rose replied.

"How about you darling, I've always believed in love at first sight," He said as he looked me up and down.

"Well...Mike is it?" I asked as I looked at his name tag.

"So did I - until I met you that is."

The waiter walked away deflated while Rose, Alice, Jasper and I burst out laughing. Em and Edward changed the seating arrangements quickly then so that we were each sitting in our couples.

It was around eleven fifteen when everyone left to go their separate ways. I believe that Alice and Grace decided that they wanted to go dancing with the men, so Edward and I chose a moonlit stroll around the deck instead. We walked in silence until we came to a stop by the railing on the almost deserted deck.

The moonless sky left the night so much darker than usual, but this only seemed to highlight the beauty of the silver pinpricks in the heavens above. The stars were smiling at us tonight, as if to make up for the unseasonable cold that was drifting through out the air tonight. Because of slight chill most had opted to stay indoors, leaving the deck with only a handful of passengers. The only sound left was the faint chatter of people still eating and the music provided to entertain. There was not even the rush on wind hitting waves to break the quiet. This made me feel like we were the only people that mattered, the only people that even existed in this ethereal night.

Edward took both of my hands in his and stared into my eyes while lowering himself onto one knee.

_Oh my god. He isn't is he?_

"Isabella Swan. I love you more than anything in the world and could never cope with being separated from you. I want to spend every day just staring into your beautiful eyes and hearing your wonderful laugh. I love you Marie and I promise to spend everyday of forever just showing you how much I love you. Bella –"

_He is!_

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

* * *

Edward's Point of View

The unmistakable screeching sound of ripping metal hit the night's now voiceless air, as simultaneously a short stretch of jerks attacked all the way to my now fearful soul. My fear was not for myself however, it was for the one I love. I am not dense, I know when something is not right and I do not want to risk anything when it came to Bella.

The silence that stretched after the destruction came to an abrupt halt as a piercing scream filled the quiet.

"We've hit an iceberg!"

The predictable panicked behaviour of most on board came as many went to the railings where we were to verify the facts for themselves.

I half carried half pulled the frozen Bella in my arms to the centre of the deck where I knew she would be safest from the pandemonium. I scanned the crowd in search for my family. I saw all four of them as they made a beeline to us.

"We have to get to a life boat," Jasper declared as he reached us.

"I was looking around the other day and noticed that there are not nearly enough to be able to carry even half of all aboard. If we get to one soon enough there is a high chance that the girls will survive," He said, looking at me and Emmett.

We both nodded and started leading the girls to the least crowded life boat on the other side o the ship.

"Edward, what did Jasper mean when he said, 'the girls will survive'?" Enquired Bella in a frightened voice.

"First class women and children only! First class women and children only please!" The call from one of the crew shouted above the panic.

"You aren't coming with me are you?" She asked in a small voice.

I looked down to her trembling form and saw the tears gather in her eyes. We were all giving what could be our last goodbyes. I shook my head slowly and a solitary tear ran down her delicate cheek.

"But I love you, and I have only just found you. You can't leave me. Not now. Not ever. You just promised to be with me always, and I won't let you break your promise."

She said in a broken voice.

"Is this you accepting my proposal?" I wondered with a sad smile.

"As if I could ever say no," She replied with a shaky laugh.

I took out my ring and slid it into place on her finger. It was hers now, forever.

"I will see you again. I will marry you. This is my promise. I love you, so you must leave me and go to safety. I love you."

With that I picked her up one final time and placed her carefully into the life boat and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you, so very, very much. I will see you again. I will follow you where ever you may be. I love you," She called with a now tear stain cheek as they lowered my love down into the water along with Rose and Alice.

They all bore the same expressions. Sorrow, unbelievable sorrow.

"I love you!" I yelled out to her.

I felt my brothers behind me, so I turned with my eyes down cast.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I kept whispering with her image in my mind.

The three of us walked forward to try to find some way to survive. I will not break my promise to her. I will see her again.

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella._


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Point of View

Edward. I looked up into the sky and saw his glorious face in the stars as he beamed at me. None of this was supposed to happen. We were going to start a life together, a family together. Now I didn't even know if I would ever see him again.

The hole where my heart once was screamed out in agony again. The pain had not stopped since we had said our goodbye. It only intensified the further we away we drifted. I was surrounded my crying women. We had all left someone on that ship.

"_The Unsinkable"_

What a joke! I had sat here in between Rose and Alice as we watched for who knows how long as the electricity cut. The next stage was when the ship had ripped itself in half and bobbed in the water for a while with its tail end up. The screaming would forever haunt me. Countless people died as the ship finally sank and people dove into the water in a desperate bid to live.

The cries kindled out gradually as each person died a painful and slow death. Ever now and then we would pass a poor unfortunate soul's corpse as it floated along in the sea.

Where was Edward? Was he alive? Did he make good on his promise and stay alive for me? Or was he one of the many who-

A small whimper escaped my frozen lips. Rose and Alice's arms tightened around me automatically. We had been like this for god knows how long. We had each attempted to comfort each other to forget our own pain. To try and forget what we had lost.

I could not let myself think like that. He promised me. He promised me.

"What's that?!"

Called a woman near the back end of our boat. I didn't bother to turn. We had had so many false alarms already. People thinking that they had seen a boat. It had always turned out to just me an image that the imagination made up.

Alice however turned when some others had not yet turned back yet to report another mistake.

"It is this time! It is!"

She hissed in mine and Rose's ears. I turned, not completely trusting the verdict. But there it was. A blurry shape coming toward us out of the fog. A ship!

Edward's Point of View

I was a pale statue as my lifeboat drifted in the foreboding shadows that made up my current world. My brothers were both here with me and both very much alive to my immense relief.

But no matter how thankful I am for our lives and the lives of the girls, the survival of my Bella, I will never forget the last desperate pleas and begs of the less fortunate as they struggled to remain in hold of the life which was agonizingly slowly being taken away from their grasp. Some drowned, others died of the freezing temperatures. But one of the most common causes of death was when people jumped off of the sinking Titanic and the cork life jackets came to the surface before the wearer's body, effectively snapping their neck in the process. But the most horrific way I had seen some die tonight however was when the instinct and battle to live caused the beings that had been mercilessly thrown into the water to retaliate against death by pushing themselves as high above the water as possible using others that were still alive to propel themselves upwards and push the unfortunate souls below the surface, never to return again.

Emmett had found a life boat about thirty minutes before Titanic snapped in half. We were lucky to have found it; it was only about half way full by this point. The small boat was in a fairly obscure place and the crew member tending to it had given up on trying to control and organize the crowd so he was now letting anyone aboard it.

As we were lowered, the rope hit a small snag which tilted the boat to a precarious angle, tossing another into the glacial depths.

Once we were righted and in the water, Em, Jasper and I took up the oars to take us to safety away from the vacuum which was bound to come sooner or later. By how the electricity kept cutting out and constant groans were issued from the body of the ship, I was betting my money on 'sooner'. She did not disappoint as only – what? Forty five minutes? An hour at most, she went down.

We had kept on rowing off into the night, pausing only occasionally to adjust our bleeding or blistered hands against the wood. No-one offered their help. They were too caught up in their own shock and despair to be of any use. So we just kept going, hours off into the night. Nothing was really said, just the sobbing of those who still had tears left to cry and the wallowing in the tragedy of tonight that accompanied it.

"Is anyone still out there? Is there anyone who is still able to be saved?"

The cry pierced the pain filled quiet.

The entire body of the boat turned in unison to see a sight which I first took to be a hallucination.

There was a disbelieving moment as everyone took in the ship that was headed in our direction.

Then as one we started yelling in our hoarse voices for our rescuers.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Point of View

The crew of the ship came toward us as soon as our life boat was visible. Someone amongst the group had the sense to order blankets and warm clothing to be brought to us so that we would not die of hypothermia.

Whoever that man was, I was eternally grateful. I had no idea of how many hours we spent in that freezing dark oblivion. At times my delusions took hold and I found myself slightly panicked that I would manage to turn into an ice sculpture. Any more time on that boat and I would have turned to madness. The first signs were already there as my mind tried to keep me alive from the constant cold and the heart ache of the uncertainty applied to the survival of those we had left behind.

Emmett – So warm and funny, it would be nigh impossible to not love his childish antics. I had only met him this once but I already knew that he was someone that I would never want to cut from my life.

Jasper – Calm and caring. He took away my worries about meeting the Cullen family with no more than a comforting smile and a reassuring air about him. Like Emmett, I felt as if he was a friend that was so rare and pure that they could never be forgotten or replaced.

Charlie – My over caring father. The man who had raised me from an infant to a young adult. He had taught me everything in life. From respectability and graces, to seeking out the best in life and enjoying every moment of it. That is what made me feel so guilty that his name had barely crossed my mind over the past few days. It was just that I was so consumed by something, or rather _someone, _that I had managed to almost disregard the rest of the world…

Edward – The first and only man that I will ever be capable of feeling so strongly about. I love him. I refuse to think of him in the past tense. He has to be alive. I am almost sure now that I would know if the world continued but he did not. There was no doubt in my mind that I would follow that man anywhere, even if it did mean leaving this existence behind me. Without him, I would take in breath, my eyes would look and my heart would thud in my hollow chest. Only with him would I ever _breathe_, only with him would I ever _see, _only with him would my heart ever _beat_.

I let myself be led to a cabin in a numb state, not letting myself fully comprehend the situation just yet. I knew that I would not be able to cope with it.

I walked into the silent room and heard my heels click against the wooden floor. I walked in and collapsed as my last wall finally broke down, dragging me along with it. Rose and Alice fell to the floor in unison only a couple of seconds after they had found me. We hugged and cried our hysterics into the night.

The three of us were curled up on the bed next to each other now. After another unknown period of time we had picked ourselves off of the floor and to the more comfortable arrangements of the bed.

Calls could be heard from where we were as the crew searched for more survivors. Only one other life boat had been found before ours, and the chances were no looking so good.

Another call reached our ears. One of immediate urgency. I strained to hear what had caused the change of tone in the 'look-out' man's voice.

"There! Right ahead! Another life boat! More survivors!"

I looked to my sides to notice that Alice and Rose had their attention drawn to the revelation on the other side of our door.

Rose slowly got to her feet and opened the door, Alice only a step behind her. I remained where I was. Not being able to take in another agonized expression. I studied the design on the comforter that I was sitting cross legged on as I tried to think of something other than Edward's welfare. The same thoughts continuously running through my head were tearing me apart. Piece by torturous piece.

I was brought from my retrieve by the gasps from my doorway. I looked up to see the skirts of my friends as they ran from the room. I walked across to the door to see what could have pulled such a strong reaction from them both. Each step I took gave my mind a new scenario to question. Maybe someone was having a fit on the deck. Maybe someone was severely injured. Maybe…

My contemplative consideration was never finished and I was never happier to be cut off mid-thought before.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest in an embrace so full of our love and passion. I knew who it was before he had said a word.

"Bella."

He murmured my name in such thankfulness, adoration and joy that I could feel my eyes fill with tears of euphoria and delight.

"Edward."

I breathed, letting all of my emotions run out into that single but most important name in my life. I pulled back slightly and looked up so that I could see into the emerald eyes that had captured my heart and soul.

"You came back for me."

"I could never leave you. Never Bella. Do you hear me? I would do everything humanly possible and more just to see you smile. I would go to the stars and come back again if you even thought you might like for me to get you one. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Always. I will stay with you forever. Follow you anywhere. As long as we are together then that is all that matters to me."

"Oh my Bella."

He tilted my head upwards to look into his eyes once more and pressed his lips gently against mine once more.

We drew apart slightly so that his arms were still wrapped around my waist and looked toward the other four. I will never be able to doubt in the existence of miracles again. Against all odds, my new family were here and reunited, and I had a life to look forward to with a man who would be my love for all eternity and a future with new sisters and brothers. Nothing could tear us apart now.

* * *

'In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit.'

- Albert Schweitzer

'There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship.'

- Saint Thomas Aquinas

'The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile, not the joy of companionship. It is the Spiritual inspiration that comes to one when you discover that someone Else believes in you and is willing to trust you with friendship.'

- Ralph Waldo Emerson


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Edward's Point of View

It has been six months since the disaster. I had kept true to my word and married Bella two weeks after arriving back to what is now _our_ home in England. It was a small event with only my family there. They were the only people who we both cared enough about to invite. Bella had not invited anyone from her side as there was no one to invite.

Bella's father, Charlie, had not made it. Bella had now found herself in the same position as me. We were both without our birth parents.

It was a miracle that the rest of us had survived. Thousands had died. With only sixteen lifeboats with a maximum capacity of seventy per life boat, not half of the souls aboard would have had a chance in the first place. Some boats had as little as twenty people in them. Only 328 bodies were ever even recovered.

Naturally there was an enquiry as to why we struck an iceberg that was ten times larger than the Titanic in the first place. There final conclusion. It was found that the blame could not be rested on only one person or a small group of people.

The world was in shock when news of the Titanic reached. I left South Hampton with headlines such as _'Unsinkable' _and _'Ship of Dreams'_. How wrong they were. The press were _'The Unsinkable Sinks'_, '_What went wrong?'_ and of course the ever blunt, _'Titanic Sinks'_.

So many died for no reason at all. No one deserves to die this way. I can only hope that the future generations will learn from our mistakes and never let a repeat performance take place. It was a pointless waste of innocent human life.

* * *

**AN: Okay everyone. I apologize for the travisty that you have just read once again and promise bigger and better things. I also promise to avoid the early 1900's, lord knows that I have perminantly scarred all association with that time period. I would also like to thank you for sticking it out this far. I know that it is no easy feat.**

**Please could you make a note to review this story? It really helps to get some feedback, even if it will be negitive. Especially if it is negitive infact, how else will I learn. You would be doomed to this kind of writing forever!!!**

**Muhahahahaha!!! ;-)**

**Best of wishes,**

**MovieMoments.**


End file.
